1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of dual and single control driving systems and, more specifically, to a passenger side driving system in a combustion engine powered vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In the past, artisans have designed dual control steering systems to enable an operator to steer the vehicle from either the driver's side or the passenger's side. These designs have found use in vehicles such as refuse collection trucks and driver's training cars. A common design utilizes a chain and gear system to transfer movement from one steering wheel to the other. However, problems exist with such a design. The system tends to be bulky and heavy. As with any chain and gear system, the chain is susceptible of becoming disengaged from the gears by unusual or erratic movement.
In conjunction with a dual steering system, artisans have provided dual braking systems to enable the operator to brake the vehicle from either the driver's side or the passenger's side. Past designs have included the use of cables to operatively join the two braking systems to each other. Problems also exist with this aspect of such dual control systems, such as the stretching and twisting of the cable, and the numerous parts required. Dual accelerator systems have also been provided but are typically incapable of controlling the power output of the engine independent of each other.
More recently, there has been a need for driving systems that are operable from simply the passenger's side, but which can utilize components of a conventional driver's side system. This has resulted, in part, from the fact that operation of the vehicle is virtually exclusive from the passenger's side. There is still a need in the art to provide a compact and reliable passenger side controlled driving system.